Quest for the egg: Movie style
by MLPRWSandPowerpuffgirlsfan
Summary: Want to see a movie version of the book that kicked off the Disney Fairies franchise? Well, here's one right here. Please give feedback in reviews.
1. A New Arrival

**Author's notes: Been a while since I posted anything. But, I'm back. I'm a fan of the Disney Fairies. And, I will be combining the book and movie elements together to play out 'The Quest For The Egg'. I'll be taking my favourite practises from both types.**

 _Chapter 1: A new arrival._

It is a busy day in Pixie Hollow. The fairies were getting ready to change the season from Summer to Autumn in less then a week's time. The light fairies were shining the suns rays through the autumn trees. The garden fairies were making the plants ripe enough to harvest. The animal fairies were getting food ready for the animals to go into hibernation. Other fairies were doing their parts too.

But, one of the fast flyers had another job to do. She had found a dandelion seed that had a baby's laugh coming from it.

Vidia: We have a new arrival, Tink.

Tinker Bell: A new arrival?! (She puts down her hammer and tucks her supplies safely out of the way) I'll meet you down there, Vid.

(Tinker Bell flies off, and sees Rosetta helping some flowers bloom.)

Tinker Bell: Big news, Ro. New arrival coming.

Rosetta: Another fairy? (She accidentally leaves one of the flowers unbloomed.) Fantastic! (Sees the flower she missed.) Oh! (She quickly blooms it and flies after Tink.)

(Silvermist is 'skating' on the pond while tadpoles swam below.)

Rosetta: Sil, new fairy arrivin'.

Silvermist: A new fairy? Coming! (Some water sticks to her feet.) Oh, whoops. (She puts it back where it should be, and flies after Ro and Tink.)

(Iridessa is bending some light into some shaded areas of Pixie Hollow.)

Silvermist: Dess, we have a new fairy coming.

Iridessa: A new fairy?! Oh! I'll be there. (She accidentally has some light in her hands from bending it.) Silly me. (She puts it back and flies after Sil, Ro and Tink.)

(Fawn is playing with the baby bunnies.)

Iridessa: Fawn, come on! New fairy is coming to join us.

Fawn: Oh wow! Be right there, Dess. (She looks at the bunnies.) See you bunnies later.

(A bunny hops after her though.)

Fawn: (Giggles) Stay here, ok.

(The bunny is reluctant for a moment, but does as it's told. Fawn then flies after Tink, Ro, Sil and Dess.)

While the other fairies gathered in talent groups, Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Iridessa, Rosetta and Fawn stood together in a corner.

Rosetta: (Talking fast) Oh, I wonder what this new fairy's going ta be. A boy, or a girl. What's it's talent? Do ya think it's gonna…

Fawn: (Giggling) Oh, Ro, you know it's going to be a great ceremony, like every time a fairy is born in our world.

Rosetta: (Fans herself and breathes to calm down.) I know, Fawn. I'm just excited.

Tinker Bell: (Giggling) Fawn's right though. It's going to be great.

Silvermist: Rosetta does have a point. This is very exciting.

Iridessa: We all know, Sil. We know. Oh! What if she's a light talent fairy, like me? We'd have so much fun.

Tinker Bell: (Chuckling) She may be. We just don't know.

Iridessa: Good point, Tink. But it's so hard not to get your hopes up, ya know.

Vidia: (Still guiding the seed, but chuckling a little) You know Dessa, it's usually Tinker Bell to be the one that gets excited over this sort of thing.

(Silvermist, Rosetta, Fawn and Iridessa laugh)

Tinker Bell: (Pretending to take offence) Very funny, Vidia. (She couldn't help but chuckle too.)

Vidia: (Getting back on topic) Ok, on a serious note, you five best take your places. Queen Clarion is coming very soon.

Silvermist: (Giving a small laugh) Oh, right.

(The girls start to fly in different directions, only to realise they nearly flew into the wrong talent groups.)

[These lines are spoken at the same time]

Silvermist: Oh, mine's this way.  
Rosetta: Whoops, wrong way.  
Fawn: Dear me. Oops.  
Iridessa: Yours is that way.  
Tinker Bell: Silly me.

[One at a time]

(The girls fly in their correct way and sit down.)

Vidia: Can't blame anyone for getting excited though. It is a great occasion.

(Vidia sets the seed down, and takes her own place with the other fast-flyers.)

(Terence flies out with a cupful of Pixie Dust, and pours it onto the dandelion seed, turning it into a fairy.)

The other fairies greet the new fairy with 'hellos', 'hey theres' and 'hi's'.

New fairy: Hello?

When she said that, the others couldn't help but 'aww' at the new arrival. She had dark brown hair, blueish purple eyes, and her arrival garment on.

Just then, some specks of Pixie Dust appear, and in came the queen of the fairies herself, Queen Clarion, nicknamed 'Queen Ree' by the fairies. The ministers of Spring, Summer and Autumn were alongside her too.

Queen Ree: (To the new fairy) Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow. I trust you found your way alright.

New fairy: I… I think I did.

The fairy queen chuckled warmly.

Queen Ree: Now, lets see about those wings.

The new fairy felt a little confused, but when her wings were straightened out, a warm feeling rushed into her. The other fairies 'ooo' and 'ahh' as they watch a sight they had seen multiple times before. The queen then guided the newcomer round on her first flight. Then, the young fairy was able to let go, and land right beside her.

New fairy: Wow. That was great.

Queen Ree then made some mushrooms grow from the ground around the little fairy, and each of the talent guild brought something over. Tinker Bell brought a hammer for the tinker talents; Silvermist, a dewdrop for the water fairies; Rosetta, a flower for the garden guild; Iridessa, a ball of light for the light talents; Fawn, a small animal egg for the animal talent guild; and Vidia brought a small tornado for the fast flyers. Other members of other guilds brought in things representing their talents as well.

New Fairy: Uh… ma'm?

Queen Ree: (Smiles warmly, as she already knew the question) Yes, dear?

New fairy: What are all these?

Queen Ree: They will help you find your talent. Every fairy has one.

New fairy: A talent? But… how will I know which one is…

Queen Ree: You'll know.

The new fairy looks around the place. She sees the ball of light from the light talent, and walks over. But, as she touches the light, it disappears.

New fairy: Oh…

(Iridessa gives her a warm smile, which seemed to let the fairy know that 'there are more options'.)

Then, the new fairy went over to the egg. She tries to get a hold of it, but it falls to the mushroom top.

New fairy: (Thinking) Two down.

The new fairy tried and tried at multiple objects, but they either disappeared or dropped. The queen got increasingly worried every single time this occurred. Then, there was one left. The fast flyers whirlwind. Vidia, now having changed due to years of being friends with Tinker Bell and her friends, couldn't help but feel a little excited.

Vidia: (Thinking) If this is right, this new fairy will be a member of my talent kin. I can't wait to show her the ropes. We haven't had a fast flyer in ages.

Queen Ree was also about to announce the new fairy into the fast flyers, but… when the new fairy touched the whirlwind, it disappeared too.

All the fairies in the room gasped with shock, and started talking in a murmur.

[Note, the fairies comments are said under the new fairy's and Queen Ree's conversation]

Marina: What on earth?  
Lumina: This has never happened before.  
Buck: Will she have a talent?  
Chloe: Why didn't one of the objects glow?  
Lucinda: It's most odd indeed.  
Zephyr: Is there something new we don't know about?

New fairy: Oh… I've done something wrong, haven't I?

Queen Ree: No, no, dear. You haven't done a wrong thing. (To the other fairies, who stop talking when the Queen addresses them) Now, now, fairies. Settle down. I'm sure this new fairy will find her talent. Just give her time.

Silvermist: But… what will her name be?

Queen Ree: Well, Silvermist, without a talent to go off of… she will have to go by some generic name.

Rosetta: Oh! The poor dear. We can't let that happen ta her…

New fairy: Uh, actually… I have a name.

Queen Ree: What would that be?

(The fairy hesitated a little bit, but then she said it.)

New fairy: My name, is… P-Prilla.

The newcomer expected Rosetta to say that the new name was boring or that she was uncreative, but the garden fairy smiled.

Rosetta: Oh, that's a beautiful name. I don't know why I was so worried….

Iridessa: See? You always need to look on the bright side of things, Ro.

Rosetta: Easy for ya to say. You're a light fairy, Dess.

Iridessa: Oh, right. I'd fly backwards if I could.

Rosetta: It's alright.

Before the queen did anything else, she quietly signalled Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa and Vidia to come to her.

Tinker Bell: Yes, Queen Ree?

Queen Ree: Girls, I know you have the tightest friendship in Pixie Hollow, despite some rocky starts...

(Tinker Bell and Vidia giggle nervously at the memory of their first few interactions with each other)

Queen Ree: Not to mention you all have different talents from each other too.

Iridessa: And we are very proud of it.

Queen Ree: Could you look after Prilla for me? Until we know for sure what her talent is?

Vidia: Of course, Queen Ree.

Silvermist: We will do our very best.

Queen Ree: Thank you, girls.

(The six friends curtsied to the queen, before heading back to their places.)

Queen Ree: My fellow fairies, we may not know what talent this newcomer has got. But, until she does find her talent, please, make her feel welcome in Pixie Hollow. Our newest fairy… Prilla.

 **I think Prilla's in good hands, don't you? If you know the book, you'll know what Prilla will end up becoming. But, don't spoil for those who haven't read the books.**


	2. New Friends

Tinker Bell and her friends watched as the other fairies started to depart, having their own jobs to do. Then, Tink, Ro, Fawn, Sil, Dess and Vid all hovered down to Prilla.

Tinker Bell: Fly with you, Prilla.

Prilla: Oh… Fly with you… uh… what are your names?

Tinker Bell: My name is Tinker Bell, but you can call me Tink.

Fawn: My real name is Fauna, but I prefer Fawn.

Silvermist: I'm Silvermist, however, friends call me Sil.

Iridessa: My name is Iridessa, or you can call me Dess or Dessa.

Rosetta: I'm Rosetta, or you can call me Ro or Rose.

Vidia: And my name is Vidia, or Vid or Vi.

Prilla: Those are beautiful names. Uh… were you the fairies who brought objects that match your talents?

Tinker Bell: That we were, young Prilla.

Prilla: I wish I had one.

Rosetta: Oh, honey, everyone has a talent.

Fawn: Perhaps the objects made a mistake.

Tinker Bell: Yeah. There might have been a defect or something with the mushroom platforms. For real this time.

Before Prilla could ask her what she meant, another voice interrupted.

?: A defect in the mushroom platforms? Get real, dear. Sounds like your tinker instincts are showing in again.

Silvermist: Oh no. Here comes trouble.

Indeed Sil was right. Rumble, a storm talent sparrowman came into view. Ever since Rosetta and Chloe had beaten him at the Pixie Hollow games one year due to Glimmer not crossing the finish line with him, he just couldn't accept it and became very rude and conceited to Ro and her friends.

Rosetta: Go away, Rumble.

Rumble: (To Prilla) Rumble is pleased to fly with you.

Prilla: Uh… Fly with you?

Rumble: Shy, are we? Now then, if your talent was storm, Rumble has some tricks that might…

Vidia: (Interrupting) Rumble! Don't even try to hurt her.

Rumble: Oh, our fastest fast flyer, huh? And to think that about 10 years ago, you used to outdo everyone and be the best. Now you've become a softie.

Tinker Bell: Hey, at least Vidia has changed for the better, unlike you!

Rumble: Ugh, darling, you'd better…

Suddenly, a scout talent sparrowman named Baden shot upwards.

Baden: Hawk! Hawk from the west.

Rumble quickly hid in a bush, while the girls ducked into the hometree. Prilla, Tink and their friends watched as the shadow flew past.

Prilla: That was a hawk?

Fawn: Yeah. There are some animals that are beyond mine and other animal talent fairies' control. This includes hawks, wasps and snakes, among other animals.

Prilla: Oh my.

Tinker Bell: Hawks kill several fairies every year. I found that out the hard way.

Prilla: How so?

Tinker Bell: (Nervous laugh) Funny story behind that, actually. I was pretending to be an animal fairy so I could go to the mainland to change the seasons. Fawn was teaching me to teach baby birds how to fly, the baby bird was stubborn, I thought the hawk could help, without realising it _was_ a hawk and…

Vidia: Yeah, I don't think she needs to hear anymore, Tink.

Tinker Bell: Oh, right. I'd fly backwards, Vid.

Vidia: Anyway, what Tink is trying to say is, keep a sharp eye out for hawks.

Prilla: Of course. Thank you, girls. And, when it's safe, I'd like to thank that Sparrowman. He saved us all.

(Tink and her friends looked confused.)

Rosetta: Don't thank him. He's a scout.

Prilla: Uh…

Silvermist: Scouting is Baden's talent. Saving us was his joy.

Prilla: I… see.

Iridessa: Now then, do you have any idea what your talent may be, Prilla?

Prilla: Not really.

Tinker Bell: Well, you may be in one of our talent guilds. Maybe you're a Tinker, like me.

Silvermist: Or maybe you're a water fairy.

Rosetta: Nah. You could be a garden fairy….

While the girls were speculating, Prilla found herself on the mainland on a breakfast table. A man was making some coffee, while a young boy was eating a muffin.

Prilla: (To self) I wonder if he can see me. (She flies infront of the boy's face.)

The boy was so surprised that he nearly dropped the muffin and knocked over a nearby milk carton.

Prilla: Hehehehe! Oh, that's funny. (She disappears.)

Prilla appeared back in Pixie Hollow, the girls were arguing now.

Fawn: I'm telling you, she's an animal fairy.

Iridessa: No, a light fairy.

Vidia: No, she's a fast flyer. I can see it.

Prilla: (Laughing as the girls were trying to work out which talent group she would be a part of) I just saw a human boy nearly drop his muffin and spill some milk.

(The girls immediately stop arguing.)

Vidia: Uh… what human?

Prilla: The huma… (Realises) Oh! Uh, don't you girls blink over to the mainland sometimes and meet up with humans?

Tinker Bell: No. The only contact we have with humans is Lizzie, her father, Peter Pan, the lost boys and any human Peter Pan brings here.

Silvermist: And, we only ever head over to the mainland is for changing the seasons.

Rosetta: Or, if a fellow fairy is dying of disbelief.

Prilla: Oh. Right.

After a pause, Prilla changed the subject.

Prilla: What is this place?

(The fairies, glad to talk about something reasonable, went ahead with the conversation.)

Fawn: This is the lobby of the hometree. The cleaning talent fairies come here weekly to make sure the place is spotless.

Prilla: They sure do a great job. (Thinking) Maybe I can help clean up the lobby. I don't need much of a talent for that.

Next to the door, was a list with every fairy, her/his room, her/his talent, and her/his workshop, if they had a workshop, that is.

Silvermist: Nearly everyone lives here.

Prilla: "Nearly everyone?"

Vidia: Long story short, I didn't really have the best reputation around Pixie Hollow for the first few years of my life. So, I lived on the outskirts of town.

Prilla: Oh dear. I'd fly backwards for you, Vidia.

Vidia: I kinda deserved it, to be honest.

Tinker Bell: But in recent years, Vidia has changed her ways and we convinced Queen Clarion to get her to move in here.

Prilla: That's nice of you girls. But… who doesn't live here now?

Silvermist: Well… Rumble kinda decided to move out when everyone, Glimmer included, didn't like his cocky ways.

Prilla: Oh… right.

Iridessa: But you are so sweet, Prilla. You'll get a room for sure.

Prilla: Hey, can I see what your rooms look like?

The girls agreed, but before they could head up to the fairy with the closest room (Rosetta's), they heard a clatter, a bang, and raised voices beyond the lobby.

Prilla: Is that normal?

Fawn: That certainly is not.

Tinker Bell: Sounds like something broke in the kitchen.

(Tinker Bell raced through a door.)

Prilla: (To Vidia) I thought you were the fast flyer.

Vidia: At times, I question weather Tink is part fast flyer too.

Silvermist: If anyone would be part fast-flyer, it's me.

(Vidia, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn and Silvermist laughed together, Prilla not quite understanding the joke as they headed after Tinker Bell.)

Fawn: I remember that day all too well.

Tinker Bell: Is this about the day we swapped talents?

Silvermist: Hit it right on the nail, Tink.

Prilla: You switched talents?

Fawn: Zarina used magic on us when she stole the blue pixie dust and switched up the talents at random.

Tinker Bell: Yeah. I was a water fairy and splashing it all over the place! I mean, what? That was too bizarre, especially after a) trying out to be one and failed, and b) accepting my talent as a tinker.

Rosetta: I was turned to an animal fairy. Bugs were everywhere! Ugh!

Vidia: I was turned to a tinker and had Tink's pompoms on my shoes for a while. That was _so_ embarrassing.

Iridessa: I was a garden fairy and plants grew everywhere when I touched them or walked on the ground.

Silvermist: I had a hard time controlling my simple wing flaps when I was a fast flyer.

Fawn: And I bent the light so much as a light fairy that it burned the wooden door.

Rosetta: And mah hair.

Fawn: Oh yeah… and Ro's hair.

Prilla: Sounds like you have a lot of adventures together.

The girls came into a corridor with paintings representing each of the talents. The sun representing the light talent. A pond for the water talent. A small group of animals like bunnies and bluebirds for the animal talent. Some flowers for the garden talent. A tornado for the fast flyers. And some tools for the tinker talent. The fairies touched the picture corresponding to their talents, smiling a little.

Prilla: Did the fairies of the respective talent groups make these?

Fawn: (Chuckling) Oh, goodness, no Prilla.

Silvermist: The fairies of each talent got together to see what would be best suited for each talent. Then, they suggested their ideas to the art fairies, and they made all these paintings.

Prilla: So much to take in during one tour of a place.

Vidia: Eh, speaking of tours, weren't we heading for the kitchen or something?

Tinker Bell: Oh, right. Got distracted.

The fairies then flew along, until they came across another door and walked through.

Rosetta: This is the tea room. It's Queen Clarion's favourite room. I quite like it myself too.

Prilla: It really is quite a sight.

Tinker Bell: I'd prefer more metal in a room to be honest.

Ro, Dess, Sil and Fawn couldn't help but chuckle. Vid rolled her eyes a bit.

Vidia: (Jokingly) You and your enthusiasm, Tink.

Tinker Bell: (Jokingly) Oh, Vidia. You and the others know I like this room regardless.

(Tink and Vid both join in with the other fairies laughter.)

(Some other fairies were having tea or nibbling at sandwiches, looking at Prilla with intrest.)

Prilla: (While the other fairies were joking around) I could cut the crusts of sandwich bread. You don't need much of a talent for that. It's minor, but it's something at least.

The seven fairies headed in another direction. Six tables were in three rows, each with a label saying what talent group sat there, and a name tag for each member of the group.

Fawn: We sit on those tables with the rest of our talent.

Prilla: The talents sit together?

Silvermist: Sure do.

Prilla: But… who…

She was about to ask, 'who did you sit with, if you didn't have a talent'? But, she knew the awnser. No one.

 **Rumble will be taking Vidia's place as main antagonist, and instead of just Tinker Bell, she and all her best friends show Prilla around the tea room.**


	3. Talent Searching

_Chapter 3: Talent Searching._

Tinker Bell led the girls to the kitchen and they headed inside. The cooking fairies were at work, flittering about, getting things ready for tea that night. However, when the fairies saw Prilla, they stared for a moment.

Prilla: (Blushing nervously) H-Hi, everyone. Just came in to see what the kitchen was like.

The fairies nodded and went back to work.

Tinker Bell: I wonder what that clatter was.

The friends looked around, and there was the source. Shattered China, and spilled soup all over the floor.

Silvermist: I don't suppose you could repair that, could you Tink?

Tinker Bell: Afraid not. Putting that back together would be like putting the moonstone back together. It'd be impossible.

A cleaning talent fairy came into the kitchen.

Cleaning talent fairy: Don't worry. I got this.

She swept up the china into a dust pan and put it in the bin. Then, she mopped up the spilled soup into the bucket and took it away.

Prilla: Thank you!

Tinker Bell: I'm going to check around for any other things that may have been damaged.

Rosetta: You do that, girl.

Tink flies around, and she showed a bit of pride when she looked at some things she had mended, including a steamer from last week, a pressure cooker that had given her endless trouble, and a circular tube pan that had kept going oblong. She waved to them all, causing her friends to laugh a little bit, except for Prilla, who gave the girls a confused look.

Vidia: Don't ask, child. Tink can be a bit tricky to get along with at times.

Tinker Bell: (Overheard the comment) Yeah, look who's talking.

This time, it was Vidia's turn to look a little embarrassed, but the girls, Vid included, still went along with the joke.

After the joke ended, the girls got back on topic.

Iridessa: If Prilla has a talent for anything in here, it would show in her face.

Rosetta: Yeah. She'd be very excited about doing whatever it is she's talented at.

Fawn: I wonder if she's getting that impression…

But, the girls look at Prilla, her eyes seemed to have a glassy, far off look.

Silvermist: Prilla?

(On the mainland, Prilla was on the windowsill of a human girl's bedroom. There was doll furniture everywhere on the floor. A large doll was sitting at a chair on the kitchen table, and a smaller doll was nearby.)

Prilla: Heh, what beautiful dolls.

(The human girl was looking for something in a paper bag.)

Prilla: Ooh, look at that toy stove. (She flies over to it and pretends to be cooking, hiding her wings, and dimming her fairy glow.) Heheheheehhe! Oh, this will be hilarious.

(The little girl looked up.)

Girl: Oh, I can't find it. I wish I… (She gasps when she sees Prilla.)

(Then, Prilla flashes herself back to Pixie Hollow. The six fairies were trying to get her attention.)

Fawn: Yoohoo? Prilla?

(No replay.)

Fairies: PRILLA!

Prilla: (Jumps in the air) WHOA! (She catches herself on her wings, and flies back down.) What's with the wake up call there, girls? I wasn't asleep.

Tinker Bell: (Shocked) What were you…

Vidia: Deep breaths, Tink.

Tinker Bell: Ok. (She takes a deep breath, and calms down.) Thanks, Vid. (Back on topic) Never mind. Now then, Prilla, you don't see anything your talented at, do you?

Prilla: I… I don't know. Maybe?

Tinker Bell: (Sighs) You'd know, Prilla.

Rosetta: Just give her more time, Sugar.

Dulcie, a baking talent fairy, flew to them with a basket of poppy puff roles.

Dulcie: Try one, girls.

Each of the girls took one politely and started eating.

Iridessa: I love these rolls, Dulcie.

Silvermist: You put so much effort into them.

Dulcie: Just doing my talent as a baking fairy. (She notices Prilla amongst the group.) Is she the new girl?

Prilla: Uh… yeah.

Dulcie: Fly with you. I'm Dulcie. (She notices Prilla biting her own roll cautiously.) Is the roll too salty?

Prilla shook her head.

Prilla: No. It's… great. I love it. (Thinking) It's so good. It's a joy to be eating this… wait, joy? The girls had said it about the scout. Maybe…

Dulcie: Oh, I'm glad to hear it.

Prilla: (outloud) I have a talent. Girls, I have one. My talent, is eating.

The six friends and Dulcie stared at Prilla.

Fawn: Uh… eating's not a talent, Prilla.

Rosetta: Everyone loves Dulcie's rolls. Her talent is baking.

Prilla: Oh. Uh… my fault.

Dulcie: (To the other girls.) It's true then. She doesn't know what her talent is.

Tinker Bell: Don't worry, Dulcie. She'll get there soon.

Just then, another fairy called out.

?: Tink, Ro, Dess, Sil, Fawn and Vid, are you over there?

Silvermist: Yes, we're here.

The girls flew off in the voice's direction. Prilla followed, and she crashed into another fairy with a bag of hayseed flour, both of them were covered with flour.

Prilla: Oh, I'd fly backwards if I could.

Cooking fairy: Hey, it's alright, girl. Er, Prilla, yes?

Prilla: Yeah. Uh, just catching up with my friends.

Cooking fairy: Oh, you mean Tink and her pals? They went that way.

Prilla: Eh, thanks.

(She zips in the direction the cooking fairy had pointed.)

Cooking fairy: (Sighs) Too bad that newcomer isn't a cooking fairy.

Prilla: Man, Tinker Bell and her friends are so lucky to have a great reputation around here. I wish I could get a better one.

Prilla then saw the six fairies embracing a seventh fairy in a coconut shell tube, and weeping.

Her name was Rani. Like Silvermist, she was a water talent fairy. She was at the top of her talent, second only to Sil herself. On her arrival day, Silvermist started teaching Rani all the tricks, and the two fairies bonded very quickly. After this, Silvermist introduced Rani to her friends (Which, at the time, were Rosetta, Fawn and Iridessa), and they bonded well too. Sil introduced Tinker Bell to Rani a few days after they came back from bringing Spring to the mainland, and when after the day Vidia started changing her ways for the better, Rani bonded with her as well.

Rani: (Through her tears) The coating cracked.

Prilla hovered behind the group of fairies.

Tinker Bell: What…

Rani: (Finishing off her sentence) …Cracked?

Tinker Bell: (Shaking her head) …Did you do to your wings?

Prilla: Huh?

Iridessa: She has a habit of finishing off fairies…

Rani: …Sentences.

Prilla: Point taken. (She looks at Rani's wings.) Huh?

Rani: It's only egg. For waterproofing.

Iridessa: Oh, Rani. Were you trying to swim again?

Rani: (Blowing her nose with a leafkercheif) Yes. Now, my wings have to be washed, and I won't be able to fly tonight. I persuaded a baking talent fairy to coat my wings with beaten egg, and I thought that would waterproof my wings. When the egg was dry, I tried them out in the tub. At first, it worked, but when I moved a wing, the egg cracked.

Rosetta: Oh, Sweet-Pea. You know a never fairy can't swim.

Vidia: Believe us, we've seen Zarina nearly drown as a result.

Prilla: Drown?! That's scary.

Tinker Bell: Luckily, we managed to save her when I, still as a water fairy from the talent switching, pushed the water back and the others pulled the lantern out. When then got her to shore after we got her out of and abandoned the empty lantern.

Prilla: Oh, that's a relief.

Fawn: It sure is. (Turning to Rani) Well, Rani, at least you didn't use…

Rani: …A balloon! (She starts laughing so hard she was weeping again.)

Water fairy tend to cry easily, sweat easily, and their noses run easily. This was because, like their talent suggests, they are as full of water as a watermelon. Being water fairies, both Rani and Silvermist were prepared with a number of leafkercheifs.

Rani: I'll never try to swim with a balloon again.

Vidia: (Chuckling) Maybe not a balloon.

Rosetta: (Chuckling) That is a silly thing to swim with.

Fawn: (Pretending to puff up her checks and talking in a silly voice) I'm a balloon, and I'm going to take a dip.

Silvermist: (Carrying on from Fawn's 'story') Uh oh, I think I've become a water balloon.

The girls all laughed together, and even Prilla couldn't help but give a quiet laugh.

Tinker Bell: But you'll try something…

Rani: …Else. Probably.

It was at this point that Rani noticed Prilla.

Rani: You're the new fairy, right?

(Prilla nods)

Rani: Just in time for the celebration. (Then, something occurs to her.) Why aren't you with your talent, trying out new things?

Rosetta: Uh… long…

Rani: …Story?

Rosetta: Yeah, that. Don't want to talk about it now.

Rani: I understand. (To Prilla) I'm Rani. Fly with you. Everyone is so glad you've come.

Prilla: Fly with you. I'm… Prilla.

Prilla braced herself for the talent question.

Rani stepped out of the tub.

Rani: (Sighs) Sometimes I wish I wasn't a water talent fairy.

Silvermist: Oh come on, Rani. We are lucky to be water fairies. It's such fun, you know.

Prilla: What do water fairies do?

Silvermist: Come on, we'll show you, Prilla.

(Prilla and he two water fairies approached the tub.)

Silvermist: Watch us.

(She and Rani bend down and pick up some water. To Prilla's surprise, the water didn't run through the girls' hands, and it stayed in balls.)

Prilla: Wow… that's amazing.

Rani: You haven't seen the fun part yet.

The two water talent fairies pull the water and pinch it every so often, until they took the shapes of fish with gaping mouths.

The other five girls smiled too. Iridessa used her light talent to make the fish gleam gold and their eyes become iridescent.

Silvermist: Nice touch there, Dess.

Iridessa: Happy to lend some light.

Silvermist: (To Prilla) This water fish making takes practise.

Rani: This too. (She balls up her own water fish and tilted her hand. The ball dropped into the tub, but stayed a ball. She rose her hand a little, and the ball rose to meet it.)

Rosetta: You and Sil are so good at this sort of thing, Rani.

Rani: Thanks, Ro. (She bounced the water ball in the tub. Then, she threw the ball and caught it a few times before she dropped it, and it landed by Prilla's feet, the new fairy backed away a little.)

Silvermist: Try picking it up. If you have a talent for water, you'd be able to.

She bent over, and reached for the water ball.

 **Both Dulcie and Rani, like Prilla, are book only characters. In the books, Vidia has a soft spot for Prilla, despite the fact that she doesn't have a complete heel-face turn like in the movies. I may give that role to another character instead. Don't know who yet.**


	4. Mother Dove

_Chapter 4: Mother Dove._

The water ball desolved into a puddle the instant Prilla touched it. She looked at Rani and Silvermist, her eyes full of tears.

Silvermist: Don't worry, Prilla. There are other options, you know.

Rani then turned the puddle into a ball and put it back in the tub.

Iridessa: Maybe you have a talent for light.

Prilla: Light? Uh… what do light fairies do?

Iridessa: Ok. So, remember how I was shining light through Silvermist's water fish?

Prilla: Kinda.

Iridessa: It's easy. Stand in the light.

Prilla: (Walks into the light) Ok.

Iridessa: Now, put one hand infront of the other, like this.

Prilla: (Copies her) Like that?

Iridessa: And then, you bend it around with your hands. (She shines some light into Silvermist's water fish.)

Prilla: Here it goes. (She tries to move her hand around in the light, but nothing happens.) Oh…

Rosetta: Don't worry, sugar. I'm sure you'll find your talent somewhere else.

Prilla: Ok.

Rani: Hey, girls, has Prilla met Mother Dove yet?

Tinker Bell: Not yet.

Prilla: Mother Dove?

Fawn: She's the most magical creature in all of Neverland, and can understand us better then we understand ourselves.

Rosetta: She'll know what your talent is, Prilla.

Rani: Prilla, I can't wait for you to meet Mother Dove.

Tinker Bell: We'll go now.

Silvermist: Last one there is a mouldy carrot!

Vidia: I'm going to beat you girls there, anyway.

Tink, Ro, Dess, Sil, Fawn: (Pretending to take offence, chuckling) Oh, Vidia.

(Vidia chuckled too, as they and Prilla all flew out the door, Silvermist's 'race' idea was quickly forgotten because…)

Iridessa: Whoa! The wind's stronger then normal.

Vidia: Get in a line behind me.

(The others did so, and Vidia pushed back the wind with her fast flying abilities, making it easier for the girls to fly. It was still slow going though.)

Silvermist: Where is this coming from?

Vidia: I don't know. The fast flyers make winds strong enough to blow down leaves in the Autumn Forest, but not this strong.

Tinker Bell: And we are in Summer Glade. Something could be wrong.

Prilla: Oh… will we be alright?

Vidia: For now, Prilla. But, I think we'd better keep on the lookout.

Prilla: Ok. (In head) Oh, what will Mother Dove think of me? I'm the first fairy not to be in any talent group. I'm… I'm an outcast to Pixie Hollow. What if I'm the first fairy that Mother Dove didn't love? What if I'm the first fairy Mother Dove _hated._?!

(Prilla blinks herself to the mainland again. A human boy was burying his teddy bear in his backyard.)

Prilla: I'll surprise this little boy. (She tweaks the boy's ear.)

Boy: Whoa! (Looks back) A fairy!

(Prilla disappears and is back in Pixie Hollow, flying after her friends.)

Iridessa: How much further is it, Vid?

Vidia: Not far now, Dess. (Sees something) There's the hawthorn tree!

The seven fairies headed into the tree, relieved to get out of the wind. Vidia was out of breath from pushing it back for the whole journey.

Prilla: Oh my. I'd fly backwards if I could, Vidia.

Vidia: (Catching her breath) Nothing to apologise for, young child. I was just doing my job.

(Tink helps Vidia to her feet.)

Fawn: Now then, Mother Dove is around here somewhere.

The fairies then flew over to Mother Dove. Tink and her friends stopped so Prilla could take in what she looked like.

Prilla: (Gasps) She's… she's so…. I can't even find the word too…

'Beautiful', wouldn't be enough to describe the sight of Mother Dove to a Never Fairy, especially for the first time. Picture a cottage. Your cottage might have a nearly flat roof. Mine, might have a blue door, with a brass knocker. Your walls, might be a soft grey with a pink trim. Daisies, might bloom by the open door. A golden light, might twinkle out. You see the cottage, and recognise that the sight is what you always wanted. Although, a moment earlier, you had no idea. That's how Mother Dove was for fairies. More then the home tree, more then Pixie Hollow. She was their home.

Prilla: You… you girls don't think that was an overreaction, do you?

Iridessa: Oh, that's perfectly natural, Prilla.

Silvermist: Yeah. Believe us, we reacted the same way when we first saw Mother Dove.

Prilla: Oh, thank goodness.

Realising that Prilla is now a bit calmer, the girls flew over to see Mother Dove face to face.

Prilla: (In head) Please love me. Mother Dove, please love me. Please know what my talent is. Please. Please.

Tink and her friends landed on the edge on the nest, but Prilla was afraid to come so close. She hovered almost a foot away. Mother Dove smiled at Prilla.

Mother Dove: I can see how smart, kind, and acrobatic you are, young child.

Prilla: Oh… uh, thank you, Mother Dove.

Mother Dove: Your Prilla, aren't you?

Prilla: (Nodding shyly) Uh huh.

Mother Dove: Prilla. You have come where you belong, Prilla. I'm glad as can be that your here.

Prilla: Thank you.

Mother Dove sensed Prilla's abilities to blink over to the mainland, and her not being accepted into the talent groups. Fawn meanwhile made sure Mother Dove looked her best for the celebration that night. Fawn wasn't one to get gussied up herself, but she knows Mother Dove didn't like having a single feather out of place.

Mother Dove: Heh, oh, Fawn, you can be quite the feisty one. (Clears throat) Prilla, you had a hard arrival, haven't you?

Prilla: (Softly) Mmhmm.

Mother Dove cocked her head. She couldn't see the future in any detail, but she saw hints.

Mother Dove: I'm afraid your hard arrival isn't over yet. You'll need your inner resources.

Prilla felt happier then she had been all day, and she turned a cartwheel in the air.

Prilla: I don't mind.

Tinker Bell: And we will be there to help Prilla in anyway we can.

Mother Dove: Would you like to see my egg?

The girls were surprised.

Fawn: You don't show your egg to every new arrival, Mother Dove.

Mother Dove: I'm making an exception, Fawn. (She raised herself on one leg.) I never get off completely.

Prilla saw a pale blue egg, bigger then a normal dove's egg, and smoother then the finest pearl.

Prilla: It's very pretty.

The egg has a special kind of magic. It was what kept everyone in Neverland young. It was responsible for the 'Never' in Neverland.

Mother Dove: Thank you. (She turns to another animal talent fairy, named Beck, who had been doing up a ribbon around Mother Dove's neck.) Beck, I think Prilla is hungry. Do you have some of the nutmeg pie left?

Mother Dove loved it when a new fairy was hungry. Beck opened the basket and cut a slice of pie, put it on a plate, and infront of Mother Dove. She pecked a fairy sized bite off, and gave it to Prilla. Prilla took it in her hand and ate it.

Prilla: It's as good as Dulcie's roll. Did she make this too?

Iridessa: Actually, I think it was Mixie. I saw her making some pies earlier.

Mother Dove pecked off another bite, and Prilla took it too. Of course, Beck could have given Prilla a fork, but this was better. The pie was sweet, yes, but Mother Dove's love was sweeter.

As Prilla continued to eat the pie, the other fairies sighed happily and remembered when they first met Mother Dove, and what she said to them.

(Tinker Bell's memory.)

Mother Dove: "You're Tinker Bell. Sound and fine as a bell. Shiny and jaunty as a new pot. Brave enough for anything, you are the most courageous fairy to come in a long year."

(Silvermist's memory.)

Mother Dove: "You're Silvermist. Cool and calm as a wave in the summer. As gentle as a ripple in a pond. Kind and innocent, you will help any fairy bring in a smile when they are down."

(Fawn's memory.)

Mother Dove: "You're Fauna. Playful and cheerful as a chipmunk. Energetic and mischievous as a butterfly. You have a softer side too and you deeply care for your fellow fairies and animals."

(Iridessa's memory.)

Mother Dove: "You're Iridessa. Bright and radiant as the sun. Glowing as iridescent as a firefly. Some things may worry you, but you will always give your honest opinion, no matter what the case may be."

(Rosetta's memory.)

Mother Dove: "You're Rosetta. Beautiful and fresh as a rose. Glamorous as a garden full of rich flowers. A sweet and benevolent influence to those around you, I can tell you make your talent group very proud."

(Vidia's memory.)

Mother Dove: "You're Vidia. As swift and powerful as the wind itself. The fastest of the fast-flyers in Pixie Hollow. You may have had a rough start here, but I can tell your loyalty is undeniable, and you will stand by your friends through thick and thin."

Each of the girls knew that Mother Dove loved them from the moment she had met them. Tink and her friends had gone out on another one of their adventures together. During that time, there was a fire running through Pixie Hollow. Some of the fairies had perished in it, but the six friends, along with many others, had been lucky to survive it. They found, a dove in a hawthorn tree, and using their innate abilities, the fairies had protected her from the flames. Because of them using their magic for long periods at a time with the dove, it had transformed her into a magical creature invested with great knowledge. She then helped bring Pixie Hollow back to former glory, and earned the name 'Mother Dove' from Queen Clarion. The egg mentioned earlier, was one that the fairies had been guarding for many years and gave the dove, as a thank you for helping to save Neverland. Now, she watches over every single one, and make sure that they are healthy and happy.

At last, the last crumb of the pie was gone.

Prilla: Thank you very much, Mother Dove.

Mother Dove: Quite alright, young Prilla.

Silvermist: Uh, excuse us for asking, Mother Dove, but, do you know what Prilla's talent is?

Rosetta: The little darlin' didn't find her at the arrival ceremony?

Sil and Ro stopped talking, and the others held their breath. They felt uncomfortable.

Beck: (Quietly) Could she be… incomplete?

Prilla: (Shocked) Oh…

Vidia: (Angry) Way to go, Beck. You upset her.

Mother Dove: (A hint of shock in her tone, but stern too) There is nothing wrong with being incomplete.

Prilla: Uh… Mother Dove? Am I… incomplete?

Mother Dove: You are complete, Prilla.

Prilla: W-what is my talent then?

Tinker Bell: Yeah, what is it, Mother Dove?

Iridessa: We gotta know.

Mother Dove: (Cocking her head) You have a talent, dear. But, I can't work out what it is.

Prilla: Will I find it?

Mother Dove: I believe you will.

Prilla: (Thinking) Believe? W-what if Mother Dove's wrong?

Beck: Is Prilla an animal talent fairy?

Fawn: Oh, yes. Is she? Me, Beck and the rest of the animal talent fairies need help with the chipmunks.

Beck: Do you like chipmunks? They are big, and sometimes dangerous, but they are honourable.

Prilla: I haven't seen one of those yet, Beck, but I'd like to meet one. (Thinking) If I'm an animal talent fairy, I could be Mother Dove's companion when Beck and Fawn are busy.

Mother Dove: No, girls. She's not an animal talent fairy. She doesn't knock on the door of my thoughts like a beginner would, or slip right in as you do.

Prilla: Oh…

Mother Dove: Each talent is glorious, Prilla. When you find yours, you'll be part of it's glory. Would you like to see what Beck and Fawn can do?

Prilla: Yes, please.

Beck and Fawn saw some butterflies flying nearby. They had no paint on their wings.

Fawn: Do you have some paints, Beck?

Beck: Got some right here. (She hands Fawn a paint pallet and brush, and grabs one set for herself.)

Silvermist: I'll grab some dewdrops for you. Be right back.

(Silvermist grabbed some from the tree, placing it in a bag and placed one each on the pallets, making the new paint wet enough for use.)

The two animal fairies called the butterflies over, and started painting their wings.

Prilla: Wow. How do they get them to sit still long enough to even start?

Tinker Bell: That's just how animal talent fairies do their jobs.

Prilla: I can see why you wanted to be one, Tink.

Tinker Bell: (Giggling a little) Yeah.

While the others watched, Mother Dove felt the wind again. Vidia felt it too.

Vidia: I don't like the looks of this, Mother Dove. It isn't natural for the winds to be going at this speed or be this strong.

Mother Dove: I don't like it either, Vidia. It's been going on and off all day.

It wasn't too long before the two butterflies had brightly coloured wing patterns. Prilla was impressed.

Prilla: They are so beautiful.

Fawn: Heh, Beck and I do try.

Beck: That's the life of an animal fairy. I wouldn't want to trade it for anything.

Fawn: Neither do I, _deer_ friend.

(The two laughed at the pun, as the butterflies fly around Prilla for a moment.)

Prilla: Heh, hello. You are very pretty.

Butterflies: Thank you. (They fly off.)

Mother Dove: Tinker Bell, didn't you have something to fix for the Autumn Revelry tonight?

Tinker Bell: Oh, jingles! I nearly forgot. Let's go back.

Prilla: Can I see your workshop, Tink?

Tinker Bell: Of course. Maybe you're a tinker, like me.

Silvermist: And maybe now, we can properly have that race.

(Before the girls could leave, they realised that the wind was worse.)

Silvermist: Then again, maybe we can postpone it?

(Iridessa was being blown off the tree.)

Iridessa: Whoa!

(Vidia flew up and grabbed her hand.)

Vidia: Gotcha! (She brought Dess back to the branch.) Ok, girls, get behind me again.

Once again, the girls got in a line behind Vidia, as they all headed back for the home tree.

 **Both Mother Dove and Beck are also book only characters. In the actual book, Beck has a midge jump on her finger, and Tink is itching to get back to her workshop, but I changed it up here. Another key difference is I changed Mother Dove's backstory, but the quote I used for Tink's memory of first meeting Mother Dove is the same. I made up the rest. Also, what do you think of Vidia pushing back the wind so she and her friends can fly safely through?**


	5. Tink's Workshop

_Chapter 5: Tink's Workshop_

The seven fairies soon got into the home tree. Again, they were relieved to be out of the wind, and they sat down on some chairs in the tea room to catch their breath. Since there were not that many fairies present, as it wasn't close to mealtime yet, they all sat at the garden fairies' table, Rosetta in her own seat. They were all having tea to warm up too.

Tinker Bell: (As she sips her tea) Man, those winds are out of control.

Vidia: You're telling me, Tink. (Wiping her face with a leafkerchief) It usually doesn't take that much effort for me or other fast flyers to manipulate the wind.

Rosetta: You did look really exhausted by the time we got here.

Prilla: I wish I could have done something.

Vidia: I wouldn't have wanted you to fly out in front, Prilla, even if you did have a fast flying talent. It takes a lot of practice to that much wind back.

Prilla smiled weakly.

Soon, the girls had regained their strength, and flew up to the second floor. Tinker Bell pulled out a door on a steel oerning.

Tinker Bell: (Feeling a bit shy) This is it.

(The five nature talent fairies then caught sight of Prilla. She wasn't looking in the workshop, but had the far off look in her eyes.)

Fawn: (Quietly) Uh oh. Not again.

Prilla was in a mainland toy store, lying on a railway track. She heard the sound of a locomotive heading straight towards her.

Prilla: (She flies upwards, racing the train) Can't catch me, little train! Hehhehe!

Little girl: Look! A little fairy!

Prilla: (Waving at the little girl, flying backwards) Hello!

(Back in Pixie Hollow…)

Tinker Bell: Watch out!

Prilla flew into a hanging basket, knocking a bunch of rivets all over the floor.

Tinker Bell: Oh no! Now my workshop's a mess! (She bends down to pick them up, too angry to scold Prilla.)

Rosetta: Oh dear. (She, Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia and Iridessa help with picking them up.)

Prilla: Oh, I'd fly backwards if I could. (She helps too, but then realises something.) Oh!

The workshop walls were shiny steal. The walls were circular and the roof was domed.

Prilla: Am I… could it be…

When Tink and the other girls placed the rivets back in the basket, Tink smiled at Prilla's astonishment.

Prilla: Are we inside a big… pot?

Tinker Bell: It's a human's teakettle. I found it on the beach. I hammered out it's dents and polished it inside and out. Then, with loads of Pixie Dust and help from Terence and Zarina, I squeezed it into the home tree and expanded it again. I turned the spout upside down to make the door oerning, and punched out openings for windows and doors.

Prilla: (Spinning around) We are inside a tea kettle. A tea kettle!

Rosetta: Maybe she is a Tinker Fairy after all.

Fawn: I wouldn't be surprised. She and Tink do get on pretty well too.

Vidia: But not too well, I hope.

(The other girls looked at Vidia.)

Vidia: (Shrugs) Just sayin'.

Prilla: You are so talented, Tink.

Tinker Bell: Thank you, Prilla. (Proudly) It's the only inside a pot workshop on the island.

Prilla: Could I see something you fixed, Tink?

Tink flew to a table by the door which she kept jobs which haven't yet been picked up. She raised an iron frying pan.

Tinker Bell: I finished this one yesterday. A piece had broken off.

Iridessa: Uh, Tink, the crack looks very noticeable.

Prilla: Yeah. (She runs her finger across it.) It's clear as day.

Tinker Bell: Heheheheh! That's a…. hehehehehe! It's a… heheheheehe!

Soon, one by one, Fawn, Sil, Ro, Dess and Vid began laughing too, in that order. Prilla didn't understand. A minute passed. Finally, the laugher died down.

Tinker Bell: I just put that there. (Her laughter kicked in again) To fool everyone.

Silvermist: Heheheh! Ok, good one, Tink.

Fawn: Heheh! That's going to fool the others for sure.

Tinker Bell: Heheh. Try to find the real crack, Prilla. (She hands Prilla the fry pan.)

It was as good a test as any. If Prilla could find the real crack, then there wouldn't be any shadow of a doubt that she was a Tinker Fairy.

Prilla: (Looking hard, bringing it up to her nose.) Uh…

Prilla didn't see anything. Other then the false crack, the pan was smooth, completely black. Then, she looked at the back of it. Tinker Bell's talent mark was there too. A drawing in read enamel paint of a tiny pot with steam rising from it. Across it were the letters 'TB'. But, she couldn't find the real crack.

Prilla: Uh… I can't find it. (She hands back the pan.)

Tinker Bell: (Showing her a line that Prilla and none of the other fairies could see.) This is the real break.

Prilla: Oh… guess that's another talent ruled out.

Tinker Bell: Never mind, Prilla. You'll find your true talent. While we are here, do you want to see my latest project?

Prilla: Ok.

Tink lead her friends to the things that she had on her workbench, and held up a ladle.

Tinker Bell: It doesn't always leak, but it does, it leaks out mulberry juice. Only mulberry juice, no matter what liquid it's dipped in.

Rosetta: Don't remind me. Ah had some dripped on mah dress last week.

Vidia and Fawn couldn't help but snigger at the memory.

Vidia: (Sniggering) Maybe you should try wearing purple, like me, Ro.

Fawn: (Sniggering) Or, you could try mixing two colours in a dress.

Rosetta: (Groans) Why did I have to bring that up?

Silvermist: On a serious note, they need this later on tonight for the meals.

Tinker Bell: Exactly. Except, I don't know where the leak is. And I don't know if it's a pinprick leak. Or, a squiggle leak. I also don't know if it's an instant or gradual leak.

Vidia: Do you suppose magic effected it, Tink?

Tinker Bell: Could be, Vid. I'll look into that.

Iridessa: Sounds like someone is part tinker fairy.

(Sil, Ro, Fawn and Tink laugh at Dess' joke, and she laughs too.)

Vidia: (Sarcastic) Ha ha ha! Ok, very funny, Dess.

Fawn: Heh, you were the one effected by the Tinker fairy magic before.

Vidia: (Groans) I had to bring it up earlier on today, didn't I?

Tinker Bell: You were a good Tinker, Vid. Almost put me to shame on some of the things you made.

(Vidia couldn't help but feel a bit of pride as Tinker Bell spoke.)

Vidia: (Softly chuckles a little) I… suppose it was kinda fun while it lasted. But, if you did become a fast-flyer Tink, you won't be as good as me.

Tinker Bell: (Jokingly) Is that a challenge?

Vidia: (Shrugging) Maybe. I could get Zarina to throw fast-flying dust at you.

Rosetta: Hehehehe! You two always try ta outdo each other.

Fawn: What do you expect, Ro? Both Vidia and Tinker Bell are the most talented fairies in Pixie Hollow.

Rosetta: (Chuckling) Ah know, ah know. That's what makes it so amusing.

The six girls laughed again; so much so that no one noticed Prilla edging towards the door. When she got there, she gently opened it.

Prilla: (Quietly) I'm leaving now. To find my talent, if I have one. Thank you for showing me your workshop, Tink. Fly with you later.

She slipped out silently.

* * *

 **In another story, I found someone interpret Prilla as a tinker fairy. I can kinda see the logic to that idea, as then all the core movie fairies would have a core book counterpart. But... she's not a tinker here. For those who do know, do NOT spoil what type of fairy Prilla is.**


	6. The Pixie Dust Depot

_Chapter 6: The Pixie Dust Depot_

When Prilla was outside, she found dozens of fairies standing on branches or hovering, waiting for her. Word had traveled that the new fairy didn't know what her talent was.

Chloe: Do you like growing plants?

Prilla: Uh…

Zephyr: Isn't it fun to fly as fast as the wind?

Prilla: Well…

Prilla caught sight of two fairies from earlier. One of them was Terence, a dust keeper sparrowman. Another was Zarina, also a Dust keeper, but a fairy and the resident Pixie Dust Alchemist. But before she could utter a word…

Buck: Do you like playing with the animals?

Prilla: I…

Lumina: How about bending light?

They all began shouting at once.

Lucinda: Building new inventions?

Marina: Putting dewdrops on spider webs?

Glimmer: Or, how about controlling a storm?

Prilla flattened herself against Tink's door, frightened.

(Prilla on the mainland)

Prilla found herself in a human supermarket, wedged in some broccoli, a rubber band around her waist. A human boy bounded toward her.

Boy: Mum, can we get broccoli?

Woman: Broccoli? Absolutely.

The woman reached for the bunch next to Prilla.

Boy: No, I want that bunch. I think it has a fairy in it.

Woman: Where?

Prilla: (Chuckling) Don't cook me.

(Prilla disappears back to Pixie Hollow.)

A fairy jostled Prilla. She flinched back.

Lumina: Me first.

Zephyr: No, me.

Terence: Stop pushing.

Zarina: We're frighting her.

Both the dust keepers smiled at Prilla.

Terence: I'm Terence. A Dust Keeper sparrowman.

Zarina: And I'm Zarina. Dust Keeper Fairy, and master of Pixie Dust Alchemy.

Lucinda: Why should you two go first?

Terence: Because, if Prilla's a dust keeper, she has to get ready for the Autumn Revelry. It's a blue harvest moon, you know.

The other fairies backed off. The Autumn Revelry was important.

Terence: Prilla, would you like to come to the Pixie Dust Depot to see if you're a dust keeper like us?

Prilla: Ok. I guess it would be fun.

Zarina: If you are, I may be able to teach you some Pixie Dust Alchemy too.

Prilla: Oh, thank you Zarina.

The three flew off into the wind, still strong as ever. Zarina quickly put some fast flying dust on her hands to push the wind back.

Prilla: That's very clever.

Zarina: Thank you. I worked this out myself.

Terence: Did Tinker Bell mention me to you?

Prilla: No.

Terence: (Disappointed) Oh… I see.

Prilla: (To Zarina, quietly) He likes Tink, doesn't he?

Zarina: (Quietly) Hehehe! He can never stop thinking about her.

Prilla: (Normal, to Terence) The girls only mentioned Zarina during when they brought up the talent swap incident. That was the only adventure they talked about.

Terence: Ah.

Zarina: Did the girls tell you about what talents they became?

Prilla: Oh yes, they did. It must have been strange for them.

Zarina: I can only imagine.

As they flew on, Prilla wondered what dust keeper fairies did. If they only gave a cupful of dust to everybody everyday, she could do that. She wouldn't mind waking up early.

The three fairies began to descend. They landed at the door.

Terence: Before we go inside, do you know what Pixie Dust does?

Prilla: Dust helps us fly. Without dust, we can fly a foot or so, but with it, we can fly as far as we wish. It makes everything go. (She remembers seeing some balloon carries covered in dust before going into the home tree) It goes in the balloons for the balloon carriers. We can barely glow without it.

Zarina: Do you know where dust comes from?

Prilla thought for a moment.

Terence: The dust comes from the river in buckets, and into the depot. It is replenished by the blue pixie dust that comes from the blue harvest moon.

Prilla: Oh! That's why we are celebrating tonight. The blue harvest moon comes out every few years, right?

Zarina: Eight years, actually. What do we do?

Prilla: We?

Terence: Dust keepers.

Prilla: Oh! (In head) Are Terence and Zarina suggesting I could be one of them? One of… we?

The young fairy's glow flared.

Prilla: They… er, we, give out dust to every fairy everyday.

Zarina: What else, young Prilla.

Prilla: We set aside a potion for Peter Pan and the lost boys. We collect the blue dust after the harvest moon, and bring it to the depot. Is there a safe we put the blue dust in?

The two fairies nodded, beginning to feel hope.

Terence: What else, Prilla?

Prilla: We make sure nothing blows away. Not the smallest grain. We make sure the dust doesn't get wet. We make sure that the dust is exactly a cupful, nothing more or nothing less, and we package it into… (Her wings droop) something that is the size of a cup. Uh… I don't know what we package it into.

But, Terence and Zarina were smiling.

Zarina: Very good, Prilla. Much better then another fairy in another talent.

Prilla: Oh… thank you.

Terence: We put the dust into bags made from leaves.

Prilla: Understood, Terence.

Zarina: Come now. We will take you into the Depot.

Prilla did a handstand. Terence was about to open the door, when he remembered something.

Terence: Watch out for Rumble.

Prilla: Rumble?

Zarina: Rumble. You met him not long after Tink and her friends introduced themselves to you. He calls everyone 'darling' and 'sweetheart'. Vidia used to act a lot like him before she befriended Tinker Bell and the other girls. Now, she regrets even using those endearments if she meant them.

Prilla: (Nodding and remembering) Rumble sneered at Tink and the girls too. Why do we watch out for him?

Terence: He's stolen dust more then once.

Zarina: Rumble hurt Mother Dove too. He plucked living feathers from Mother Dove and plucking hurts.

Prilla: (Shocked) Why would anyone want to hurt poor Mother Dove? She's so sweet, kind and loving.

Terence: To fly faster. You see, in emergencies, Mother Dove moults her feathers, and that can create pixie dust too. But, when someone uses fresh feathers that don't come from moulting, it can make fairies fly faster.

Zarina: You've seen how fast Vidia can go, right?

Prilla: Yes. She's a fast flyer. It's her talent.

Zarina: The fastest fast-flyer in all of Pixie Hollow. She achieves this naturally with pixie dust from the depot. Rumble wants to achieve fastest fairy statues, but he can't do that with normal dust, being a storm sparrowman. So, he plucked feathers from Mother Dove and grounds them into dust.

Terence: He plucked 10 feathers before a scout caught him. Queen Clarion has banned him from Mother Dove's presence.

Prilla: I promise on my talent, I will never hurt anyone for the sake of it.

Both dust keepers flapped their wings, glad to be done with the subject of Rumble.

Zarina: Ready for the depot?

Prilla: Right with you.

Zarina was about to walk inside, but Terence then held up something, and the alchemy fairy stopped.

Terence: I have a saucepan. I could dent it, and bring it to Tink to fix. Do you think… (Trials off).

Prilla: Don't just dent it. Squash it. Or put a hole in it. The worse it is, the better she'll like it.

Terence: Ah. I'll take your advice.

(The fairies walk inside. Zarina sighed)

Zarina: (To self) Terence, I don't think that's how to win Tink's affections.

Terence: (Not hearing Zarina, to Prilla) If you're one of us, you'll be spending a lot of time in here.

Zarina: Well, I only come in when it gets very busy. I mostly work in my lab which I may show you later.

Prilla: Wow. That would be great, Zarina.

Prilla took in her surroundings. The dust keepers were already hard at work. There was a big sieve overhead, a bowl which caught the dust, then a few flowers where the dust will pour out into leaves wrapped into bags, a pulley system which gets the bags to a pile, and then a honeycomb storage area. Fairy Gary flew over to the trio.

Fairy Gary: Hello Terence and Zarina. You two ready?

Zarina: We've brought the new fairy, Prilla down here. (To Prilla) Prilla, this is Fairy Gary, the overseer of the dust keepers.

Prilla: Fly with you, Fairy Gary.

Fairy Gary: Ah, fly with you, Prilla. So, are you a dust keeper like us?

Prilla: That's what I'm going to find out. Uh, what's something a beginner can do?

Zarina: You can help me tie the bags of Pixie Dust.

Prilla: Sure.

Prilla and Zarina got in the assembly line. Terence took his spot in making sure the dust came out smoothly, and got his clipboard ready.

When all was ready, the dust keepers started to move the pixie dust into the bags. When Prilla had to tie one of them up however…

Prilla: Ah-choo!

Lucky, she had covered her nose and mouth and turned away from the bag just in time. The machine stopped and the dust keepers stared.

Prilla: (Still with her head away from the dust) Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo! Ah-choo!

Terence and Zarina frowned.

Prilla: (Softly, close to tears) I guess I'm not a Dust Keeper Fairy, let alone a Pixie Dust Alchemy Fairy.

Terence: Never mind, Prilla. You have a different talent. I'm sure you'll find it.

Prilla: Ok… I guess I'll have to search somewhere else. (She flew outside.)

Zarina: Fairy Gary, can I fly her back to the hometree?

Fairy Gary: Good idea. She will have trouble in this wind.

Zarina flew out, sprinkled purple pixie dust on her hands, and flew infront of Prilla, pushing the wind back.

 **A lot of people make Zarina into her own talent group. As of right now, she's the only one of her type. I may make some OC Pixie Dust Alchemy fairies and sparrowmen, but for now, Zee's teaching the other Dust Keepers how to do it and helps out in the depot when they need an extra pair of hands.**


	7. A New Room

Chapter 7: A new room.

Prilla flew off and kept her hands on her arrival garnet to keep it from being dragged open by the wind. Zarina was helping, but Prilla still felt a bit scared.

Prilla: (Sighs) I'm not a cooking fairy, a water fairy, light fairy, animal fairy, dust keeper fairy or dust alchemy fairy. (Tears) At this rate, I probably don't have a talent.

Both fairies got to the lobby.

Zarina: The fairies will gather for the celebration in about an hour. Tonight is our busiest night. Once the moonstone is hit with the harvest moon, we can't stop. It's marvellous.

Prilla: (Smiling weakly) I see. Uh, have fun on your job tonight.

Zarina: Thank you, Prilla. (She flies off.)

Prilla wondered what she could do next.

Prilla: I could go to Tink, Ro, Sil, Dess, Fawn and Vid… (Sighs) But they probably don't want me. Too busy joking around to pay attention. Then again… maybe I can find Rani. (Realises, sighs again) But, I don't know where she would be.

Prilla wanted to leave the lobby before another fairy asked her to try another talent she wouldn't have.

Prilla: Maybe I can have some privacy in my room. (She looks at the directory.) There I am. "Prilla; …...; Room 7P; NNW branch."

The dots in the middle, were where her talent listing should have been. Prilla flew up the spiral staircase. After the first floor, there were no more stairs. Just holes in the celling, and ladders for fairies to climb if their wings were wet. On the 7th floor, she followed signs for the NW trunk quadrant, and took the right fork for the NNW branch. When she reached her door…

Prilla: Oh! The celling isn't much taller then I am.

Sadly, Prilla's room wasn't one of the better ones. Her tree side door was partially blocked by a cluster of leaves, and her window looked out on a twig. Decorating a room had posed a problem for the decor talent fairies. The theme of the other occupants rooms, was their talent.

In Tink's room, the bed frame was a pirate's loaf pan. Her three lamps had colander lampshades. And the painting over the bed was a still-life of a stockpot, a whisk, and a girdle.

In Silvermist's room, her bed had blankets that was creased in some places, that looked like ripples in the pond. A fake spider web was in a corner, and daily, Sil put dewdrops on it. The painting in the room, was over a sparkling river.

In Rosetta's room, the ends of her bed frames had flower pots, with roses growing from them, and her blanket was made from the petals of flowers. Her painting was a garden full of pink flowers too.

Iridessa's room had her window reflecting the sun pouring in. Her lamp glowed in a rainbow of colours. She also had a painting of fireflies over her bed.

Fawn's had a lot of paw prints laying around on the floor. Her blanket was made from wool sheered off from caterpillars, and her painting was off a group of many animals.

And Vidia's room, well, it had a few tiny holes in it, so the wind would always blow in. The ends of her blanket were tipped with feathers that birds had previously moulted off. Her painting was a tornado.

But, the decor fairies hadn't know what to do for Prilla. As a result, they gave her plain, ordinary everything. Her bedposts were ho-hum, reinforced daisy steams. The canopy was a fanned cabbage leaf, in the same pale sea foam which everyone but the textile talents got. The bedspread was boring triple plied spiderweb. The night table was toadstool with a snail shell inlay in a geometric pattern and so on. A perfusion of common place furnishings.

Prilla however, didn't see any of it. What she did see, was the dresses and other pieces of clothing laid out on the bed, and the footwear laid out below. She started toward the bed, just as the wind outside made the hometree sway.

Prilla: (Stumbling back against her door) Whoa!

Prilla went to the bed and picked up one thing after another. She rubbed fabrics against her check and held dresses up against herself.

Prilla: At least some fairy cares enough about me to make such beautiful things.

She tried on the violet wrap dress first. It had short sleeves, three pearl buttons and a scalloped hemline.

(Prila on the mainland.)

Prilla was on the floor of a human girl's bedroom. The girl was attempting to put her in a similar wrapped dress, only this one was paisley and the hem was frilly, not scalloped. The girl couldn't get Prilla's wings into the dress' wing slits.

Girl: Hold still. (She lifted Prilla and held her by one wing.)

This didn't hurt. Never fairy's wings never hurt, except when a warm fairy's wings breaks from spending too long in winter, or a winter fairy's wings start melting from spending too long in the warm seasons. Prilla didn't move a muscle. The girl couldn't push the wings through.

Girl: The wing slits are too short.

Prilla: No they're not.

Girl: Are too.

Prilla: Are not.

Girl: Are too.

Prilla: Are not.

Girl: Are too.

Prilla: Are not.

Girl: Are too.

The girl let go of Prilla, and she fell to the floor, her wings tangled up in the dress.

(Back to Pixie Hollow.)

The dress back at Pixie Hollow had it's wing slits a little too big.

Prilla: Oh. I wish Tink were here. She'd be able to adjust the dress to my length.

She took it off and tried on a gold dress. She had trouble tying the sash at the back, and the dress was a little bit too small.

Prilla: I wish I had a friend. Then, after tying up the sash, my friend could try on the clothes too.

Prilla then tried on the blue tulip with the tight skirt that flared at the knees. Then she tried a pair of baggy pants and a loose fitting scoot necked pullover, both with a felt as soft as mist. They were either too tight or too loose.

Prilla: I wonder what the other fairies would be wearing. Is the celebrate a dressy affair? (Sighs) A friend who knew the ropes could tell me.

She saw the shoes, slippers and boots below. Fairy footwear is nowhere near as sturdy as human footwear. The heels on a pair of dressy shoes would be as thin as needles. A pair of sandals had toe weaving, and the boots had spaghetti laces. The bedroom slippers were mouse shaped, with a long blue tail (mostly animal talent fairies received these, but sometimes other fairies got them too.). Like everything else, some were a bit big and some a bit small, but they weren't too bad.

Prilla: Too bad I don't have Tink here to help me out. Maybe I should dress up for the occasion.

She found a green and white dotted organdie with puffed sleeves and tiny pleats.

Prilla: (Looking in the mirror) The dots go well with my freckles I think. (Sighs again) But then again, having a friend around to confirm that would be much better.

Prilla chose a pair of shoes with the white open toes and the roll back heels. She brushed her hair and pinned up one side with the abalone shell beret she found in the top dressing table door. Then, she looked in the full length mirror.

Prilla: I look nice… (Now unsure) Don't I? (She burst into tears) If only I had a friend who could tell me for sure. If I had a talent, then I'd have a friend.

 **Not too much going on, but it's important for the next part. Also, once we get to the 'quest' part of the story, I don't know how I'm going to get Rumble into that.**


	8. The Autumn Revelry

_Chapter 8: The Autumn Revelry_

Prilla threw herself on the bed, sobbing. She felt sure there would be no place for her in the celebration.

Prilla: The only one who wants me is Mother Dove, but she will be getting ready for the celebration like everyone else.

Prilla cried so hard that she didn't notice the home tree swaying in the wind again. She wept until she fell asleep.

But not simply asleep.

(Mainland)

Prilla was perched on top of the head of a human girl who was following a path through a forest. A light glinted ahead. Soon, they reached a farmhouse. It opened, and three cornstalks hopped out.

Prilla: Whoa! Hopping corn stalks. That's a new one… (Disappears)

(Mainland, tall building. Prilla and another human girl are falling from it.)

Girl: AHHHH! I can't save myself!

Prilla: Hold on. (She sprinkles pixie dust on the girl, and she starts to fly with Prilla)

Girl: Oh, thank you little fairy.

Prilla: Glad I could… (Disappears)

(Rainstorm, human children in green suits, hopping like frogs.)

Prilla: Hehehe! (Pretends to be a frog too) Ribbit. Ribbit!

The scenes changed very quickly now. A platter of meatballs with eyes peering out.

Prilla: Whoa! Where'd those come from? (She blinks away)

A whale with elephant tusks.

Prilla: What a funny looking animal. (Blinks away) Whoops!

A human baby with a curly red beard.

Prilla: Heheh! Babies don't have beards. (Blinks away) Yikes!

A mountain.

Prilla: I'm the queen of the mountain. (Blinks away) Uh oh!

A castle

Prilla: What a glorious castle. (Blinks away again) Wha….

A sea of silver spoons.

Prilla: My goodness, so many spoons. (Blinks away) Yipe!

?: Prilla?

Prilla: Huh?

?: Prilla?

Prilla: Wha…

(Prilla's room. The young fairy asleep and Tink and her friends at the bed.)

Tink, Sil, Ro, Dess, Fawn, Vid: PRILLA!

Prilla: (Wakes up) Oh my! Ok, I was definitely asleep that time.

Rosetta: Come on, Honeydew. We have a celebration to tend to.

Prilla: Oh, of course. (As they head for the door, Prilla notices the outfits the girls were wearing) Wow! They look amazing.

Tinker Bell: I worked hard on them for months. Each in our signature colours too.

Fawn: I may not be one to dress up, but I'll an exception for tonight.

Vidia: You're only saying it because the other option was when Rosetta was forcing you to go to the spa for a week.

Fawn: (Groans) Don't remind me.

(The girls get to the celebration, which was getting underway in the fairy circle. Night had fallen. Lanterns were flaring and guttering in the rising wind, but the fairy glows made everything festive. Vidia had lead her friends down to the celebration, out of breath.)

Vidia: Phew! We made it.

Prilla: Oh my goodness. So this is what the Autumn Revelry is like.

The cooking talent fairies were still unpacking, but the serving talent fairies were passing around barely crackers topped with mouse brie. They had to back into the wind to protect their offerings. One serving fairy flew over to the girls, and smiled.

Serving talent fairy: Hey, girls, glad you could make it.

Tinker Bell: Hey, Laidel. Yeah, us too. Oh, Prilla, Laidel. Laidel, Prilla.

Laidel: Fly with you, Prilla.

Prilla: Uh, fly with you, Laidel. Are you a cooking talent fairy?

Laidel: Serving talent, actually. Have you found your talent yet, Prilla?

Prilla: Uh... no.

Laidel: Oh, don't worry. I'm sure it will turn up somewhere. Want a cracker?

Silvermist: Oh, yes please, Laidel.

(Each of the girls took one and started eating.)

Iridessa: Always tastes great. Thanks, Laidel.

Laidel: Anytime. Oh, you girls need to get ready to take part in the act of when Mother Dove was nearly blown away.

Rosetta: Of course. Wish us luck.

Laidel: Good luck.

Prilla: (Quietly) Good luck.

The six girls flew over to get ready.

Prilla: Those girls get to do everything.

Laidel: Tink and her friends are at the top of their respective talent guilds. In fact, Tink and Vid are the most talented fairies in Pixie Hollow. Heh, seeing them trying to outdo each other is pretty amusing.

Prilla: (Quietly) I wish I had a talent.

Bess, the renowned painter, has bought her new portrait of Mother Dove, which was to be unveiled that evening.

Terence, Zarina and the other dust fairies were getting ready to collect the blue pixie dust when the harvest moon reached it's peek.

Rumble was lurking in the upper branches of the hawthorn.

Rumble: Rumble can't believe that he'd been banned from the celebration. But Rumble intends to take part in the recreation of the storm that had nearly blown Mother Dove away. No one will be able to stop Rumble when the act begins later on. (He looks at a few grains of dust from the feathers he plucked from Mother Dove.) This fresh dust will help me to fly as fast as even Vidia. That will show her for becoming a softie.

When he had done the plucking, Rumble hadn't enjoyed hurting Mother Dove. He cringed every time Mother Dove groaned, but he persuaded himself that Mother Dove was exaggerating the pain. Since each plucking had lasted for only a second, Rumble concluded that it wasn't so terrible. And now, the fresh dust would guarantee his illusions being the talk of the night.

Beck and Fawn made some last minute checks for Mother Dove.

Fawn: You look perfect, Mother Dove.

Mother Dove: Thank you, Fawn. You're looking beautiful yourself.

Fawn: Oh, well… I do try.

Beck: Can Fawn and I do anything?

Mother Dove: Oh, Beck, you worry too much at times. No thank you. You ready for the show with your friends, Fawn?

Fawn: As ever. And in case your wondering about Prilla, she's with Laidel at the moment.

Mother Dove: Good. I'd hate for her to miss this celebration.

Tinker Bell: Fawn, we are ready to begin.

Fawn: Excellent! Let's go for it, Tink!

Everyone settled on the ground or on branches around Mother Dove's nest, lowing their glows.

Tink, Vid, Dess, Sil, Ro and Fawn positioned themselves backstage. Vidia then gave a nod at the other fast-flyers and the storm fairies on the other side.

Zephyr: Ok fast-flyers. Let's do it.

Usually, Zephyr, Windbreak, Leeta, Wisp and the other fast flyers would make an illusion of wind that once nearly blew Mother Dove clear of her branch. But now, they were blocking most of the real wind offstage. The storm talent fairies, lead by Glimmer, made the illusions of a storm.

Rumble was about to jump in, but the wind pushed him back. He wasn't able to get the bag with the fresh dust open, and he had trouble fighting the wind too.

Onstage, Mother Dove panicked, as the storm came towards her. Iridessa used her light so that the other fairies could see what they were doing. Tink quickly built a contraption (in reality, it was one that she had built as a prop for the play), to shelter Mother Dove. Fawn's mind reached out to Mother Dove, and soothed her, while stroking the dove's neck. Silvermist caught some raindrops and placed them into a bowl for Mother Dove to drink. Rosetta grew some plants and gave some fruit to Mother Dove to eat. Vidia was flying as fast as she could to make sure that none of the fairies or Mother Dove got hit, pushing the wind back as she did so.

The fairies were sighing at the display. Tink and her friends being around Mother Dove and giving her care and love, symbolised the devotion the fairies have towards her.

Then, eventually, Glimmer sent a fake lighting bolt at Mother Dove. When the real lighting bolt had hit her a few years before, this transformed her from a normal dove, into a magic bird.

After the show, the fast flyers and the storm fairies relaxed. Tink and her friends stood still around Mother Dove. The other fairies came round, congratulating them.

Mother Dove saw Prilla and cooed kindly to her. The coo was blown away by the wind, but Prilla saw Mother Dove's eye on her and she came over, shyly.

Prilla: Anything wrong, Mother Dove?

Mother Dove: Oh, no young Prilla. I was wondering how you were enjoying the show.

Prilla: I… I love it. It's magnificent. You and the fairies really worked your hearts out on this.

Vidia: We do try.

Prilla: Oh, I wish I could be a part of the celebration.

Tinker Bell: Every fairy takes part. You are now, just by being here.

Prilla: I… I guess.

The next event, was Queen Clarion's speech. Mother Dove sat up her tallest and Queen Clarion perched on her head, just as she always did. The blue harvest moon was getting closer. This time, it was the art talent fairies turn to bring the septere up, more specifically, Scarlett's turn. She stood proudly by the queen.

Queen Clarion: (Shouting over the wind) Fairies, sparrowman…

Fairies: Louder!

Queen Clarion: (To self) Oh dear. (Raising her voice) Fairies, sparrowman! It has been…

She hesitated. She wanted to say, "As usual, it has been a spectacular year." But she knew it hadn't. Too many fairies have died of disbelief.

Queen Clarion: It has been a good year.

Fairies: Louder!

A raindrop fell on Queen Clarion's and Scarlet's heads, pushing the queen's tiara down on her forehead and soaking both fairies' hair. A drop fell into Tink's ladle, and sloshed purple punch onto Fern's pink dress. Fern was also a garden fairy.

Fern: Ugh! Not again!

Tinker Bell: (Sighs) Back to the drawing board.

Vidia: (Sniggering) Maybe I should have been the one to mend the ladle.

Tinker Bell: I could get Zarina to turn you into a Tinker again.

Now, Fawn was sniggering.

Fawn: (Sniggering) She's got you there, Vid.

Vidia: (Groans) Ok, I take that back.

Seven raindrops landed on Rani and Silvermist, drenching them completely. They laughed, loving it.

Rani: Hehehehee! Oh, I love it when it rains.

Silvermist: Heheheh! That's the joy of being a water fairy.

Thunder rumbled in the sky, causing Rani and Silvermist to stop laughing, and Fawn to stop sniggering.

Rosetta: Ok, Rumble, this isn't funny.

Rumble: (Finally managing to come around) That wasn't me.

Lighting flashed in the sky. Clouds covered the harvest moon. Tink and her five best friends all huddled together tight. Other fairies and sparrowmen did the same to each other too. There hadn't been a thunder storm in Pixie Hollow that wasn't controlled by the storm fairies. And there has never been a hurricane.


	9. The Hurricane

Queen Clarion flew to face Mother Dove.

Mother Dove: Send everyone home, Queen Clarion, while they can still fly.

Queen Clarion: No. We will not abandon you, Mother Dove!

The queen turned and found Tink and her friends at her side.

Queen Clarion: Get some fairies to lift Mother Dove's nest out of the wind into a log, so she and her egg will be safe.

Tinker Bell: Got it. (She looks over.) Tinker fairies, get near the middle to lift the nest. Animal fairies, get close to Mother Dove. Water fairies, make barriers to keep out the rain. Fast flyers and storm fairies, make sure that the wind and other elements don't get to her. Light fairies, glow as brightly as possible around the edges so we know what we are doing. Garden fairies, keep the nest intact. Everyone else, do what you can.

As Tink spoke, each of the fairies did as they were told, Tink herself joining her guild in lifting the nest. But, despite the fairies' best efforts, a gust rolled through and blew away Tink, her friends, the other fairies, and the nest's outermost twigs.

Fawn: Whoa! This is bumpy.

Vidia: (Grabs Fawn's arm) Hold on!

Vidia then flew off and managed to catch Silvermist, Rosetta and Iridessa as well.

Vidia: You girls ok?

Iridessa: Mostly.

Rosetta: Yeah.

Silvermist: I've never felt so much rain before.

Vidia: We have to find Tink and Prilla. Come on!

Vidia pushed on forward, but even with her wind manipulation powers, it was still dreadfully difficult. Other fast flyers and storm fairies were catching other fairies. Beck saved herself by hugging Mother Dove's neck.

Mother Dove: Oh, Beck. I'd fly backwards if…

Beck: Don't apologise, Mother Dove. It isn't your fault.

Queen Clarion tried to catch Scarlet, who whipped right past her.

Queen Clarion: Oh no.

A second squad of fairies surrounded the nest, but a bigger gust got them, Queen Clarion and Beck included. Mother Dove herself and her nest and egg were the only ones still in place. A lantern went over and set off a small blaze.

Iridesa: Oh no! A fire!

Luckily, Silvermist used some water and drenched the fire.

Rosetta: Oh, good job, Sil.

Silvermist: Now, where are Tink and Prilla.

Meanwhile, the cooking talent fairies were wrapping up their things as fast as they could.

Dulcie: Oh, our precious food. If we loose it, we will stave.

Bess hugged her painting close and tried to battle the wind.

Bess: Oh, this is very strong.

A healing talent sparrow man was tending to a fairy who had slammed into a tree.

Healing sparrow man: Lily, are you alright?

Lily: Oh… my head feels funny.

Healing sparrow man: Come. I'll take you to shelter.

They headed off as best they could.

Other fairies surged toward Mother Dove, but before they could get to her, a fresh wind barrelled through, knocking each and everyone of them back.

Zephyr: Chloe, Lucinda, Lumina, Marina, Buck, grab on!

The other fairies did, and they tried to battle the wind, which turned into a hurricane. No matter what Zephyr did, she could not push the wind back enough.

Mother Dove: Oh, my precious fairies! Please be alright. And, don't let my egg break.

The hurricane blew boulders around like they were pin-pong balls. It slammed Tink into a beech tree at the edge of the fairy circle.

Tinker Bell: Ow… (Sliding down the tree, her breath knocked out of her.)

Not far from the fairy circle, Rani was caught by an updraft, and brought above the canopy of trees. There the wind vied.

Rani: (Falling) Whoa!

It would have been the end of her, if a branch hadn't of caught one of the wing slits on her dress. She was saved, but she could not free herself. She dangled, lurching this way and that in the wind.

Rani: Oh… I think I'm getting air-sick. Please, let my branch hold.

The wind carried Queen Clarion a mile beyond Pixie Hollow into a tree hole where a lost boy's shoe blocked the way out.

Queen Clarion: Ugh! (Pushing the shoe) Come on, shoe. Get out!

The hurricane tore a mast off a pirate ship and blew the ship out to sea. A mermaid was catapulted 50 feet up the beach, and her friends had to dive to the ocean floor for safety. Inland, even the dragon Kyto cowered in his prison cave.

Beck skimmed along the ground. She tried to stop, but she was less then an eyelash in the storm.

Beck: (Slipping into Mother Dove's thoughts) Oh, Mother Dove. I'm coming. Hold on!

The wind blew her into a borrow, where some distressed baby moles were waiting.

Beck: (Her mind reaching out to the moles) There, there, it's alright. Everything will be alright.

But, will they?

Terence found himself rolling down a slop with Zarina, where lots of grass and stones were. Below them surged a river of mud.

Terence: If we keep going, we'd be swallowed up.

Zarina: Not if I can help.

She sprinkled some storm pixie dust on herself and Terence, and they pushed themselves upwards as they battled the storm. But, their wings were wet, and they both clung onto some grass, trying to keep their heads up and breath air and not mud.

Zarina: We should be alright for now.

Terence: I hope Tink's alright. I'd hate for her to get hurt.

Zarina: I'm sure she will be fine. She's a strong girl for a fairy who is smaller then most.

Back at the beech tree, Tink got her breath back.

Tinker Bell: Mother Dove! Oh, where is Mother Dove?!

She ran as fast as she could, too wet to fly, trying to get below the wind. She couldn't see Mother Dove's hawthorn tree, but she knew where it was. Tink was halfway across the fairy circle, when the hurricane sent another wind. A copper saucepan flew into her face.

Tinker Bell: (Groans, and passes out.)

The wind whisked Tink up, along with the saucepan, the septure for the blue harvest moon, the table cloths, and Bess' portrait of Mother Dove.


	10. The Egg Destroyed

_Chapter 10: The egg... destroyed._

Prilla was hiding amongst some fallen leaves. She saw that the hometree was swaying like an upside down pengalem. She looked over at the destroyed celebration setting.

Prilla: The girls! Oh, where are they?

She looked over.

Prilla: The oak tree! Gone!

A hole was where the roots of the tree should have been.

Prilla: Oh, now I have to find the girls, Terence _and_ Mother Dove! Oh, how can they be safe when the tree has been uprooted?

Young Prilla knew she couldn't fly in this weather, and knew she was probably safest where she was. Another lighting flash lit up the sky.

Prilla: (Seeing a path) Maybe that will lead me to Mother Dove and the other fairies.

Prilla started walking, but a wind shoved her back. She put her hand out.

Prilla: (Sensing a chance in the wind) It's not as strong. Maybe I can go now.

Yet another lighting bolt flashed. Prilla saw a rock she could shelter under. She ran as fast as she could, just managing to get to the rock just as the wind hit again.

Prilla: I'll wait for light and less wind.

Lightning flashed once again. She saw raised tree roots that she may get to on her next sprint. The wind weakened and Prilla ran off again.

Mother Dove's hawthorn had been striped of it's leaves, but Mother Dove remained untouched.

Mother Dove: I hope Neverland is protecting me, my egg and my precious fairies.

If Mother Dove died, the fairies would loose their guardian. If her egg cracked, the animals and humans would all age and die.

Neverland was protecting Mother Dove and the egg, but it was a struggle. The hurricane wanted to do it's worst. And it's worst, was to knock out Mother Dove and her egg. The hurricane sent it's strongest winds and rain at the nest, not a moment for rest.

Everyone prayed that Mother Dove and her egg would be alright. But, when the hurricane started to fail it's worst, it changed strategy. It moved it's strongest winds out to sea and stirred up a wave to drown the entire island.

But, Neverland dodged the wave, marshalling forces. When Neverland's attention was diverted, a vicious gale scooped up Mother Dove off the nest.

Mother Dove: (Battling to get back on her nest) My egg! Please! Not my egg!

However, this was no good, as Mother Dove was blown further away. She was exhausted and had no strength left. The storm lifted her high above the island and slammed her onto the shore, both wings broken.

Mother Dove: (Coos in pain) Ow… ow…

Her egg was still unharmed, sitting in the nest as it always did.

Mother Dove: I'm sure I'd know if anything happened to my egg. It's got to be alright.

After a minute, a flash of lightning snaked down, cracked the egg, and incinerated it.

A shudder ran through the island. Mother Dove felt it and knew what it meant.

Mother Dove: (Softly and very scared) My egg… Oh, my egg. Why?

The best of her, her gift from the fairies, the magic… was destroyed.

 **This is the shortest chapter yet. Don't worry. Next will be a bit longer.**


End file.
